


Captain's Mate

by Stitched In Ice (Stein414)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stein414/pseuds/Stitched%20In%20Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Zolu/Luzo moment in One Piece that I've ever recognized, all recorded in to one piece.  Abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> (break) -Captain's Mate- (break) Means change of scene
> 
> -Captain's mate- means time skip/perspective skip

"D-d-don't take another step! Y-you hear me? S-stop!" The gun trembled in his shaking fingers as Helmeppo held it to Coby's temple, tears running down the pink haired boy's face.

"I don't want to interfere with your dream Luffy, even if I die!" Coby knew he was about to die. But he wouldn't back down, because he owed this man, this pirate, Luffy.

And Luffy smiled.

"I know." He reared back his fist and swung.

"LUFFY! Behind you!"

But the straw-hat didn't dodge, or even turn, because he knew he didn't have to. And he laughed as his fist collided with Helmeppo's face.

"Nice..."

He said, turning to Zoro, grinning all the while as Morgan's body fell to the ground.

"... Zoro."

"It was nothing..."

And they shared a glance.

"... Captain."

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Run, Zoro." He said and his eyes implored.

"What?" He replied, and his eyes questioned.

And in that moment where their eyes connected, Luffy smiled and Zoro smirked.

"Aye, Captain."

Because that's all that was needed. One moment, one second, one glance and one breath. One thought and one affirmation for the two men to know.

Grinning Dangerously, Zoro placed Wado in his mouth, and charged.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Ne, Zoro?" Nami looked over to the green haired man in inquiry. "Why did you flip the canon?"

Raising a brow, Zoro snorted. "Why else? Because Luffy told me to."

"Eh? But- that's not-" The thief girl stared at him, mouth twisting into a frown. "But he told you to run, he didn't say-"

"You just weren't hearing him right." The swordsman interrupted her, eyes closed as he leaned back against the side of the boat.

"B-but Luffy- you didn't say anything, did you?" How could she not have heard him right? He'd said to run away, clear as that.

But Luffy only smiled, because he knew exactly what Zoro meant, even if Nami didn't.

* * *

- **Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"What are you doing, he's going to be killed!"

Luffy's hard eyes stared forward, penetrating Zoro's back as he watched his swordsman fight, but he didn't move.

"Is it that much fun? Hitting my wound?"

Wincing in sympathy for his friend, Luffy smiled.

"I'll show you the difference between you and me."

Grin widening, Luffy raised an arm, and shouted "Go, Zoro!"

Because he knew Zoro would win, wound and all.

**- _Captain's Mate-_**

"Zoro's fight..." Luffy said in a dangerous tone. "... Don't interrupt it." Because Zoro's fight was Zoro's fight and as his Captain, it was up to Luffy to make sure no one interfered.

**- _Captain's Mate-_**

"Not thieves... pirates." Zoro smirked, laying his head down against the cold flagstones.

"Luffy. I'm going to sleep." _Luffy, I'm putting myself in your care._

"Yeah, sure. I'll take care of the rest."  _Don't worry Zoro. Sleep well._

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

Smirking, Zoro tapped Luffy's rear with the but of his sword, shaking his head.

"This guy..."

Because obviously falling off a cliff wouldn't be enough to kill this rubberman.

* * *

- **Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"We don't need to go after  _that_  woman."

"But I want her as my navigator!"

The two stared off, stubborn black against mutinous green.

...

"Keh." Turning away, Zoro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine, fine. What a pain in the ass captain." He said, smiling all the while.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Be careful Luffy. Things are abnormal here."

"Yeah, I will be."

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Oi, Luffy! Going Merry is almost out of our sight! Luffy!"

But he didn't answer Usopp's call, eyes trained on his swordsman as he challenged Mihawk.

"Zoro..!" Luffy's eyes widened, brows creasing as his attack was blocked simply by such a tiny blade.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

Gasping as he was chopped in the neck, Luffy had to restrain himself from running to his friend.

But when Johnny and Yosaku charged, he stopped them. Because no one, absolutely on one, was allowed to interrupt this fight.

**- _Captain's Mate-_**

Luffy turned as he heard Zoro's voice.

"I can't afford to lose."

**- _Captain's Mate-_**

The world whited-out.

' _For Kuina... for Luffy.'_

"Tora..."

_"World's greatest swordsman eh? Well, I'd be in a dilemma if you're weren't at least that."_

"... GARI!"

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Attacking from behind is a shameless act upon swordsmen."

Slash.

"ZORO!"

A scream of anguished pain for his comrade- his friend.

"Damn it... damn it, damn it, Damn it!" Blinded by rage, Luffy launched an arm towards the Hawk-Eyed man, thinking of nothing but avenging Zoro. "Bastard!" He yelled, missing by a long shot as Mihawk dogged, plunging into the wood of Krieg's broken ship.

"You're the young swordsman's comrade? Thank you for watching over him." Luffy stared up at the man from the position he had fallen in after extracting his head. "Rest assured, he is still alive."

Johnny's voice sounded from across the water. "Aniki! Aniki, say something!"

"Zoro..." Luffy cried hoarsly, eyes pricking with moisture. But... he was okay. The tight feeling in his chest relaxed a bit. "Zoro!"

"He's alive!"

"Zoro..! The rubber man gasped, body sagging.  _He was alive._

"Luffy! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry for worrying you." He panted, raising Wado into the air. "If I don't become the greatest swordsman, you'd be in a dilemma now, right?" Zoro gasped swiftly before coughing up a mouthful of blood.

There was silence, punctuated only by sharp painful gasps.

"I will... I will never... LOSE AGAIN!" He suddenly declared these words for the world to hear, tears streaming down his face.

"Until I defeat him and become the greatest, I'll never lose again!" And he said this with such certainty, such determination, Luffy knew it was true. His face lit with a joyful smile, proud of his friend.

"Any problems with that..." Zoro panted, hard of breath as he shouted his words. For they were words that needed to be said and needed to be heard.

"... Pirate King?" These last two he roared with his all and his entire faith.

At this, Luffy smiled, a giggle bubbling up in his chest. Because even if /he/ knew he was going to become Pirate King, It was nice to see that someone else realized it too. "None!"

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"I don't care. Luffy asked me to bring that woman back." Zoro scoffed at the two cowards hiding behind him. "It doesn't matter who the opponents are. I'll cut them all down."

Because if Luffy wanted the damn navigator, he was gonna get her.

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Zoro-aniki! Why don't you run? Arlong and his gang are after you, so you should leave!"

"Yeah, now that we now what kind of low-life Nami is, there's no reason for you to be here."

Smirking at the two bounty hunters, Zoro simply nodded to the boy sleeping in the middle of the road. "There's my reason."

"Do... do you mean you want Nami back as a partner too?"

Snorting, the green haired shrugged lazily. "I don't care what happens one way or another. I'm here because he's here. He chooses who our navigator is going to be. And he wants Nami." Simple math, right?

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Hah... hah..."

One more... just keep going... you're almost there...

"Kuso..."

Briefly, the world went black, and his body wavered, pained gasps for breath coming back out in heavy pants.

"Luffy..."

Almost there... just get to the edge...

"Oi, baka! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Luffy... he can't wait around for you to finish your fight... He'll drown."

Sanji scowled, eyes incredulous. "With your wounds you'll be as good as dead when you hit the water!"

"His time's almost up..." Zoro continued to struggle towards the edge of the water.

Sanji growled, rolling his eyes and spitting out his half done cigarette. "Which is exactly why I'm stopping you..." A flutter of cloth and clack of shoes.

"... And doing this!" Cool droplets of water splashed the green haired man's feverish face as Sanji jumped into the ocean to save their captain.

"Dumbass! An underwater fight is just what they want!" The swordsman yelled, then wavered as he blacked out again.

But still... He knew he'd left Luffy in capable hands...

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"What do you mean only half of him!?"

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Thirty seconds... That's all I can last..."

Sanji grinned arrogantly. "That's more than enough." And with that he plunged back into the blue depths.

And when Arlong stabbed that damned nose of his into his chest, Zoro hoped to hell that he'd been right about that stupid love-cook.

Crimson blood flowed from his now open chest wound as Arlong stared at him in shock. Why, he wasn't quite sure, but it didn't really matter right now.

Ears twitching as an obnoxious yell was heard in the background, the marimo's lips turned.

"You're late idiot."

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

And even as he was flying through the sky because of Luffy's  _fucking moronic_  Switch idea, Zoro smiled. Because his chest felt warm- though perhaps that was the fever and the blood oozing from his surely infected wound- with relief as he saw the rubbed boy spring right back up.

Game. Set. Match.

Take that, stupid fish bastard.

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Have you guys seen Luffy?"

"I thought he was with you?"

Zoro grimaced and resisted the urge to rub the wound across his chest. "We got separated after he ran off..." Idiot was always going off on his own.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

Turning green eyes to the sky, Zoro hummed quietly. "I dunno... I have a bad feeling about this..." And by bad feeling, he meant the feeling where his wound was tingling and his heart felt like it was being shoved in a blender and he really needed to see Luffy right now.

Of course, the feeling had been right.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

It was as if the world had frozen, time stopping and holding it's breath as Buggy's sword descended in a shining arc towards Luffy's neck. Millions of thoughts that had previously been running through the swordsman's head when he saw the rubber boy up there stopped, giving way to a single word.

No.

No, no, no, no, NO.

Because Luffy wasn't allowed to die dammit. They weren't even at the Grand Line yet. They'd only just... They hadn't even... He didn't want...

No.

And lightning struck, bathing the sky with white.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

Heart palpitating dangerously, Zoro breathed a relieved sigh as he looked at his captain lounging on the deck. The past few hours had been some of the most stressful in a long time, what with the Kuina look-a-like and almost execution.

Growling light heartedly, Zoro whacked his captain on the head, giving no explanation why as he walked away, Luffy complaining in the background. That boy was going to give him heart problems.

Fucking Logue Town.

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Luffy, go back to the ship."  _I'll take care of this bastard._

Luffy smiled and tilted his head. "Okay."  _Okay._

"I'll be back later."

Luffy grinned and said nothing.  _I know you will._

"Is Zoro really going to be okay?" Apis' worried voice was just barely audible over the thundering wind.

"Of course he will." Was Luffy's simple response.

"But that guy has the power of a Devil Fruit! There's no way he'll be able to win!"

Laughing, Luffy tightened his grip on his hat.

"Even so- he'll be okay."

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Luffy- Luffy, the birds said Zoro was in trouble! We have to go help him!" Apis cried, eyes wide and scared for the green haired man.

"... Hm?" Luffy crinkled his nose, clearly unbelieving. Looking at her worried face, he smiled and took a deep breath.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOORRRRROOOOOOOOOO!"

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

Zoro halted, eyes widening in disbelief as he felt a hand fasten on the back of his shirt, shout still echoing in the air.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Bingo!" Luffy grinned, flashing a thumbs up to Apis.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Luffy... no..." Zoro's grin twitched nervously as he felt the hand tighten. "No..."

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Let's go!" The rubberman pulled back his arm, summoning the marimo to him.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"You little..."

"Sorry Zoro..." Luffy giggled, wiggling around on Zoro's lap a bit as he tried to distangle his long limbs.

"Kh!" Zoro shoved him off, face flushing as he cursed.

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

Hand spasming as the swirl haired man made large gashes across the boy's chest, Zoro growled lowly, thumb pushing Wado from her confines as he prepared to defend his captain.

"He's mine."

Raising a brow, Zoro tilted his head to look at Luffy.

"I made a promise."

Quietly observing the injured boy for a few moments, Zoro smiled, shaking his head at his resolve and releasing Kuina's blade from his grasp.

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

It was ridiculous how many scares you could get from just one man, Zoro thought as he extended his arm to the puffed up kid.

"Luffy! Grab my hand!"

It was ridiculous how one boy could grow on you so much, in such a short amount of time. It had been... what, a month? Maybe two?

A warm hand clasped his own.

Ridiculous how his chest squeezed and body heat rose every time he saw that smile turned towards him.

He pulled the younger man towards him.

Ridiculous how happy it made him, just to see /him/ happy.

Luffy came flying towards him, dazzling smile and all.

Heart clenching, Zoro smiled back, a light and soaring sensation in his stomach as he pulled his captain to safety- to him, to the Grand Line, to his dream-

-and threw him into the deck, scowling.

Because even if he felt an odd happy-sick when looking at the boy, even if his skin flushed the tiniest amounts when they touched, even if he cherished that boy for some reason that he didn't quite understand yet-

He was still pissed off at that idiot for jumping off the boat and scaring the shit out of him.

Green hair ruffling in the wind, sea water spraying on his skin, Zoro grinned fondly, crossing his arms as he watched Luffy struggle to extract his head from the hole it had created in the deck.

Dumbass.

* * *


	2. Companionship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (break) -Captain's Mate- (break) Means change of scene
> 
> -Captain's mate- means time skip/perspective skip

Being attacked by Luffy had been a big surprise. The idiot had roared and charged at him with all his might, big belly bouncing away. A strange feeling of betrayal had invaded his chest as Zoro clashed with the man. Pushing it away immediately, Zoro cursed as he continued to try and explain the situation.

"Luffy- just listen for a second will you-"

"No! Shut up Zoro! I'm not going to listen to your excuses!"

"Luff-"

"I won't forgive you! These kind people fed us and threw a party! And you go and kill them all? You bastard!"

"They were our enemies! They're all bounty hunters!"

"Don't lie to me Zoro!"

They met again, a shock wave spreading from the direct clash.

"Fine." The green haired man growled, shoving away the feeling of hurt echoing inside his chest. "If you're so eager to die, then I WILL kill you." His eyes glinted menacingly as he shifted grip on his blades. he wouldn't be using the backs anymore. "Just don't come crying to me over your dead body."

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

When Luffy had seen all the injured and dead bodies littering the ground, he was shocked. When a survivor had told him it had been Zoro that had done this, something inside him broke. When Zoro tried to explain himself, Luffy closed his ears to the lies and stared forward, eyes determined. This man who he'd trusted... Apparently wasn't who he'd thought he was. Something niggled in the back of his mind, but the rubber captain ignored it with a single minded purpose.

"ZORO!"

"LUFFY!"

Meeting again with a fierce killing intent, they each flew back from the impact, crashing into and through the buildings behind them.

Springing back once more with a slash and a punch, they grinned in the middle.

"I guess this is the perfect time to see which is stronger..." Zoro smirked with a purr. "My Blades, or your Fists." Luffy grinned in return with a menacing intent.

Dodging the nuisances known as Baroque works (Not that Luffy probably noticed; Too intent on his First Mate) the two continued to fight, with an almost gleeful joy.

"Don't. Interrupt. Our Fight." They growled at the agents as they persisted in trying to eliminate the Death List Duo.

Luffy and Zoro turned back to each other, eager to commence the battle again, heart racing and blood pumping as they prepared their attacks-

But then  _of course_  Nami had to interrupt them, stopping one of the most exhilarating fights they'd had in a long time. Zoro huffed, determinedly /not/ pouting as Luffy smiled idiotically. And if there was a part of him that was thankful to the witch for ending the fight that for some reason made his heartache, then he shoved it away stubbornly.

* * *

- **Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"You... captured Zoro?" Luffy asked incredulously, breath coming in painful gasps.

The bomb-man sneered, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Of course. It was a rather pathetic fight too."

"Zoro... Zoro's gonna cut you up." Luffy smirked. There was no way  _his_ swordsman would lose to an idiot like this.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Vivi! I thought you were with Luffy!" Nami gasped as she saw the desert princess in Miss Valentine's grasp.

"I-I was... but..." The blue haired girl looked down, biting her lip.

"Oh? You mean Straw hat? I finished him off."

Zoro paused in his struggling, blinking up at Mr. 5 in disbelief.

"It was was an easy job." The snot man shrugged.

"You?" Zoro scoffed, raising a brow. "Heh." The swordsman smirked. Let the idiot believe what he would. He'd see just how wrong he was when Luffy came to the fight, guns blazing.

* * *

- **Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Dammit Luffy- Give me back my food!"

"No! You had enough! Give it to me!"

"Dammit you two, stop it!"

Of course, little did Nami know that they're supposed brawling over food was really just an excuse to touch each other, though neither of them was really sure why.

* * *

- **Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Crocodile!"

"Wh-what?!" Of course. Luffy was hallucinating again.

"Snap out of it-"

"Crocodile!"

"Or I'll snap you out  _myself_." Zoro growled, glaring at the rubber boy. Glancing at his swords, Zoro decided against using them. It just didn't... didn't feel right to draw his blades on his own captain, not after Whiskey Peak.

Dodging Luffy's blow, he readied his fists. Fist fighting wasn't his best area per say, but Zoro knew enough that he'd at least be able to do  _some_  kind of damage.

 _'Why the hell did follow a captain like this?'_ Maybe not in the beginning, maybe not even until recently, but Zoro knew the answer now.

And then they punched each other square in the face.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed, passing smelling salts under the swordsman's nose. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"A lot of things." He growled, glaring at Luffy, who was still knocked out.

"He's still buried in the sand..." Chopper remarked.

"Leave him like that." Zoro mumbled, still a bit pissed off. He would never EVER admit it, but it kind of hurt that he would mistake  _Zoro_  of all crewmates as Crocodile.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"Are all pirates like this?" Chopper wondered, sighing. "Climbing up snowy mountains, trekking across deserts... I wonder if I boarded the wrong ship?"

Zoro smirked at his companion in response. "What a coincidence. I was wondering the same thing myself, earlier." Of course, though he might occasionally wonder, Zoro knew with all his heart that he'd never choose any other crew or captain in the world.

"Zoro... you're the oldest member of the crew, right? Why did you join him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... every one in the crew looks pretty wild and independent... especially you, Zoro."

"That's true." Zoro said, smiling a bit. "In my case it just... kinda happened this way... or something like that anyway." Yeah, something like that. He actually still didn't know why he joined...

"Why  _do_  we keep on being his crew... We all have different goals, all striving for different things, but..." Zoro mused, looking over his shoulder at his captain. "Since we've been together so long... another purpose has started to emerge."

"Another purpose?"

"Sorry Chopper, but I can't really tell you what that is." He smiled at his captain, an unfamiliar feeling swelling up inside him.

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Zoro, carry me."

"Shut up you wuss." Zoro growled.

"Ooh, Zoro, carry me!" Of course, when Luffy asked, he actually considered it. He couldn't just  _agree_  to it though.

"Do Janken. I'll carry the winner."

He was more than a little disappointed when it was Usopp who won.

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

He hadn't  _wanted_  to rescue Smoker- far from it. If he'd had his way, Zoro would have let the stupid marine die.

But Luffy had asked him to, and so he did. He could just imagine the look on Luffy's face- a look of utter disappointment, a look that would truly  _hurt_ \- if he hadn't.

* * *

**-Captain's Mate-**

* * *

"Ne, Zoro, you shouldn't waste your strength like that!" Nami groused as she watched Zoro lift Eyelashes into the air over and over.

"Leave him be Nami-san," Sanji interjected, taking a drag of his cigarette. "He's full of tension... and he just got a full-blown taste of what a real Shichibukai is like."

"The hell are you trying to say bastard?" Zoro growled, stopping his lifting momentarily.

"What I'm  _saying_ , baka-marimo, Is that you're  _scared._ You're scared that Luffy might lose."

"Me!? Scared?!" He yelled, shoulders tense, hands shaking. "Y-You..!" No. No. Luffy... he couldn't lose. He  _wouldn't_  lose. And that was just that. Because he was  _Luffy._  Because...

"Shut up Pretty-Brow!"

Yes, a fight would take his mind off the situation. Definitely.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. How do you guys like season 2? Btw, I judge seasons by when the Opening changes. Officially, Season 2 is 16 episodes and season 3 is 15 episodes and all that, but I'd have even less moments than right here if I went by that. So I guess my version of season 2 is season 2, season 3 and a bit of season 4 all mashed up together.


	3. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (break) -Captain's Mate- (break) Means change of scene
> 
> -Captain's mate- means time skip/perspective skip

The moment Crocodile was launched into the sky, blood trailing like streamers and sand spiraling out, Zoro smiled. Because even though he'd never doubted Luffy  _neverneverneverwouldIeverdoubtLuffy_  He'd still been... anxious. He'd still had that tight feeling in his chest, squeezing his heart.

And when he saw Cobra carrying Luffy on his back, asleep and worn out and wounded but most importantly  _alive_ , that feeling disappeared completely. His heart which had been suffocating before, cramped and pained and clenched- now it soared and he laughed because it was okay. Alabasta was saved and nobody died.

Later on he would think and wonder about that tight feeling and anxiety, but would give up and attribute it to the war, never thinking farther on it.

* * *

**Captain's Mate**

* * *

"Oi, Zoro, look at us! Training, we're training!" Luffy yelled and he slid around on the bathroom floor with Usopp.

"Training? You call that training?" Zoro scoffed and quickly looked away from the duo. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he looked down, scrubbing harder at Chopper fur.

Idiots.

"So, where are the women's baths?" He heard Sanji pester- er, ask Igaram.

"As if I would tell you! Vivi-sama is in there!"

"It's right over that wall." Cobra pointed, shrugging.

The boys quickly gathered, climbing up the dividing wall to look over and peek at the women. Hell, even Chopper and Eyelashes - _how the hell did the camel get in here-_  took a look. It seemed Zoro was the only one who wasn't interested in the slightest.

"Happiness Punch~!" He heard Nami's voice yell, and then all the men fell off the wall, blood spurting from their noses.

And it pissed him off. He didn't know  _why_  it pissed him off, but it did. Nami always did things like this, why should right now be any different?

Luffy laughed, standing up and wiping away the evidence, and Zoro became just a little more pissed.

* * *

**Captain's Mate**

* * *

"Can we really trust him? This Bon Clay?"

"We were friends with him before..."

"The idea of you guys being friends scares me." Zoro grumbled, clenching a fist. Scared him? Hah. No, scared wasn't the word. But in the end, he wasn't quite sure what exactly the word was, so he'd go with scared.

He didn't like the idea of Luffy making new friends.

He didn't like it when Luffy spent time with other people.

He didn't like it when Luffy  _didn't_  spend time with  _him._

It was stupid. It was really, really stupid and he didn't get it.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"So you're using us so that you can escape safely too." Zoro said, looking at Mr. 2 out of the corner of his eye. Usually he wouldn't say anything like that. Hell, usually he wouldn't even  _care_ \- but right now he did. And he cared a lot.

He wanted to drive a knife into this budding relationship and tear it apart.

Mr. 2 spouted some more bullshit, bullshit that Zoro didn't care to listen to. All that mattered was that Luffy fell for it and he was dancing arm in arm with the okama seconds later.

He scowled and looked away, trying to ignore them.

* * *

**Captain's Mate**

* * *

Another new person trying to become all chummy with them. 'New' being a subjective term, seeing as they knew this lady already.

Miss All Sunday.

He was the lone resistance left on the ship after Usopp fell for her charms. But he wouldn't let up. He wouldn't let this chick worm her way into the crew, only to betray Luffy.

_This woman... What's she plotting?_

In the back of his mind, a small voice was asking why the hell he gave a shit.

* * *

**Captain's Mate**

* * *

"Zoro. Don't fight back."

And for a moment, he was shocked. For a moment, he was confused. For a moment, he didn't understand.

For a moment, he asked why. Why he would let this piece of shit weakling spit on him and beat him up.

But the next moment, it didn't matter. Because Luffy asked- no,  _told_ \- him not to fight, so he didn't.

It was at that moment that he solidified the fact that he would follow Luffy till the ends of the earth.

* * *

**Captain's Mate**

* * *

"Oi, Luffy." Zoro called, pointing to Bellamy's mark, drawn on the wall in blood.

Luffy said nothing as he saw it, simply tilting his hat as he straightened up.

"Will you need a hand?" Because obviously he was going to beat the crap out of those miserable sons of bitches.

"No, I'm good." And that was that.

"What- kid, where the hell do you think you're going? You better not be trying to interfere in our busine-" Cricket yelled out, trying to stop Luffy, but Zoro cut him off.

"If you want to stop him, you'll have to use this." He said, holding out Wado Ichimonji, his most precious sword. This was simply rhetorical though, seeing as the only person who could use Wado was Zoro himself, therefore the only one who could stop Luffy was him.

He wouldn't though of course, because Luffy said that he would be back by dawn, so he would be.

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"How come you didn't go with him? I mean, you got beaten up too, right?" Nami asked Zoro as he was fixing the mast.

"Beaten up?" He scoffed. "It's not like they were standing in our way." There had been no real reason to fight them. "A fight that that leaves you with only pity... only brings pain." It would have been useless to fight as it would have given no gain.

It'd taken him a while to understand it but... eventually, it clicked. Zoro, now Zoro had no problem with kicking everybody's ass but Luffy didn't like fighting for no reason. And it had pissed him off to just let those weaklings throw their punches, but...

Well... Luffy.

* * *

**Captain's Mate**

* * *

"Luffy! We don't have time to be playing around! Nami-san and Robin-chan are at the sacrificial alter!"

"Mah, mah Sanji, like I said, they'll be fine." Luffy waved it off with a smile and a laugh. "Zoro's there with them!" And that was the end of that, because Luffy's trust in Zoro was endlessly invincible.

"As if I'd trust that idiot."

Ah, well, Sanji didn't trust him, but Sanji was stupid like that sometimes.

* * *


	4. Barely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (break) -Captain's Mate- (break) Means change of scene
> 
> -Captain's mate- means time skip/perspective skip

"I'M OUT! I MADE IT OUT!" Luffy shouted, standing on top of the ruins of Shandra. He'd finally escaped that stupid snake! "Eh... Where am I?" He asked, looking around.

"Our... our homeland..." Aisa whispered beside him, awed.

"Eh, really? Man, you guys are so cool!" He exclaimed, looking around. "But why's there a giant hole in the..."

Before him was a giant pit, burned into the ground, bodies lying all around it.

It was one body in particular that caught his eye first though.

He was off the building and running to them-  _him_ \- in seconds, panick gripping his heart.

_No..._

_NO..._

_ZORO..._

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled, crouching beside the burnt body and grasping his shoulders. "O-oi, come on! What are you doing?!" His voice wavered as he shook Zoro's unconscious body. "If... if you were here, then how did this happen?!" His voice cracked as he spoke. No way. Nobody could beat  _Zoro_. Nobody.

So... so then why...

Why...

Why was...

Luffy looked around at the other bodies around him-  _around Zoro_ -. Robin... Chopper... But, where was Nami?

"WIPER!" Luffy ran over as he heard Aisa scream.

"The... the bazooka guy... He was so strong. Who could have beaten them all?"

"Enel! It was Enel! He's the only one... He's the only one that could have done this!"

**_-Captain's Mate-_ **

"I can hear two voices! It must be Enel and Nami!"

"Enel..." Luffy whispered, fist clenching. "Aisa... Take me to them."

Because no one... Absolutely NO ONE got away with hurting his nakama.

_Zoro..._

* * *

**Captain's Mate**

* * *

"ARE YOU THE ONE WHO'S CALLED ENEL?"

"Luffy!" Nami screamed, reaching out to him with tears in her eyes.

"Enel... What the hell have you done... to my nakama?!"  _To Zoro._

"What the hell are you talking about?" Enel scoffed.

"You stay right there!" Luffy growled, murder in his eyes. "I'm coming up there to kick your ass!"

_For my nakama... For everyone._

_(For Zoro)_

* * *

**Captain's Mate**

* * *

A chunk of the beanstalk came crashing down, sliced from the rest as Zoro flew through the air. Barely seconds later, the smell of ozone accompanying the crackle of thunder. Turning his head, Zoro had time only for one last thought before the lightning struck.

_Go... Luffy..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the take for this season was honestly disappointing as hell. Seriously, do you see how small this is? I can't even classify this as a chapter! But, I'll post it as one anyway. Sorry to disappoint all of you guys who were waiting for something substantial.
> 
> Also, a NOTE ON FILLERS. I may or may not include ZoroxLuffy filler moments. I've seen them all before and some of them just weren't interesting so I may skip them, Zolu moments be damned. Some though I may watch and write because they'll interest me. So, if you see some ZoroxLuffy moments missing that were in fillers, you know why.
> 
> Sorry for such a tease chapter.


End file.
